US 2010/0268059 A1 discloses an ablation system for ablating cardiac tissue. The system comprises an ablation catheter with an electromagnetic localization sensor located close to the tip of the ablation catheter. The tip of the catheter is moved to different locations on the inner wall of the heart, wherein at each location the position of the tip is determined by using the localization sensor. The resulting set of determined positions is used for reconstructing an inner cavity of the heart.
Since in an acceptable time only few different positions of the tip of the ablation catheter within the cavity can be determined, the reconstructed cavity, which is determined based on only these few locations of the tip of the ablation catheter, has a poor quality only.